Lovers at Last
by JasmineCullen079
Summary: Set during the party after the Battle of Helm's Deep. While everyone else drinks and celebrates, Aragorn and Faith give in to their mutual desire.


Lovers at Last.

My first attempt at a Lord of the Rings story. This is a one shot, but I am planning a multiple chapter story to go with this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, this story is written for practice not profit. Also be warned it's an Aragorn/OFC pairing. If you don't like that, don't read.

* * *

Aragorn..

"Can I cut in." I ask in Elvish. Legolas glances at me, and nods, releasing Faith's hand. I step up to take it, and as another slow melody starts, pull her into my arms.

As we dance around the floor, I watch for trouble, as some men still watch Faith's progress around the room. Some of the stares are jealous now that I have her.

"I'm being watched." she mutters lowly. Confirming my thought on how much attention she pays to her surroundings.

"I know." I reply, as I pull her body against mine. Her hand slides down from my shoulder, to rest on my chest. Though it isn't proper I let my hand drop from her shoulder blade to her waist.

The song ends, and another one starts but I no longer want to dance.

"Come with me." I speak before I can stop myself, or wonder at my courage. Faith looks at me, her big blue eyes curious.

"Alright." she agrees, stepping away from me. Gripping her elbow to guide her through the crowded hall, out to a terrace. The night air is cool but refreshing after the warmth of the party.

Faith..

I let Aragorn guide me outside. I wonder at what he could be planning, but am content to star gaze while he fills his pipe. The stars twinkle overhead, and it reminds me of home. I have to push those thoughts away for later, now isn't the time for sadness. Aragorn stood next to me, smoking his pipe, I turned my body towards him, sliding my hand over his chest above the fabric of his shirt.

I had thought he'd push me away, but instead he just wrapped one arm around me. I'd had time to think these last few days, and I knew that I wanted him as surely as my next breath. The skin of his chest felt warm under the red shirt. Daringly I leaned into him, letting my lips reach his neck. Kissing the warmth just above his collar.

A sigh left his mouth when he exhaled.

"Isn't this backwards? I had thought I was supposed to make the first advance." he says softly.

"Hmm." I respond, against his skin. Lightly nipping his throat.

"Faith." he groans. I gave his neck one last kiss, and pulled away. Tilting my head up to look at his face. Aragorn's eyes are closed, his head tilted slightly back allowing my access. His hard cock pressed into my hip and I took pleasure in that. I liked knowing the effect I was having on the seasoned warrior.

It took a few seconds for him to open his eyes. When he did, he looked down at me, desire clear in his eyes.

Aragorn..

Faith's advance took me by surprise. The feel of her mouth on my skin sent heat racing through me. I thought about stopping her, telling her this wasn't right. But the desire I had for her, overruled the objections. I had been denying it since Helm's Deep.

I could deny it no longer. I was in love with her, and right now I wanted nothing more then to take her to my bed. I wanted to spend the rest of this night making love to her.

I felt it when she stopped, but it took time for my head to work again.

"My room or yours?" she asked, when I could focus enough to look at her.

"Mine." I replied instantly, leaning down to claim her lips. The kiss turned into a war of tongues. I broke away, deciding a little teasing of my own was needed as she let her hand caress me through my pants.

How we got to my room undetected I will never know. Since we couldn't keep our hands off each other. I came very close to just taking her against a wall. What I retained of my good sense reminded me that while the wall idea had merit, the open hallway was not the right place.

Faith..

As soon as the door closed, he moved in, closing the small space between us and leaning down to kiss me. I guided his hands to my hips, while our tongue's waged war. My hands found their way to his shoulders.

He took the lead then, moving his hands to the small of my back, crushing my chest against his. My fingers worked into his hair, grabbing hold of the silky strands.

What a difference regular bathing makes, I thought to myself. Giggling a little as we broke for air. The combination of lust and booze made things move much faster. I knew he was no innocent virgin, and he knew I wasn't either.

There was no awkward fumbling as he found the buttons holding my dress on. Normally I don't wear dresses, seeing as battles and gowns do not mix. However the look on Aragorn's face when he saw me tonight was so worth it. I'd seen the lust that flitted through his gaze, his eyes darkening.

I was suddenly very thankful to Arwen. As the dress had been her parting gift, the night before I left with the Fellowship.

The dark blue dress had light blue sleeves, that belled out from my elbow. A round neckline partly off one shoulder. A slim silver belt sat just right on my hips. Complimenting the silver leaf pattern that shimmered over the dark color in the light of the room.

"You'll know when to wear it." she'd told me when I'd tried to refuse.

Knowing it was no use arguing with her, I wrapped the gown back in it's silver cloth and added it to my pack. Eowyn had loaned me some silver barrettes when she did my hair. The sparkling gems looked perfect in my dark brown hair.

Aragorn got the buttons undone, and made to push the velvety fabric from my shoulders. I slid my hands back to his chest and pushed him away. He looked at me quizzically, eyes darker then I'd ever seen.

He was crazy if he thought I meant to stop him. Leaning up I kissed him, letting him know this wasn't over, then stepped back. Deftly removing the belt before letting the dress hit the floor. I stepped out if it, and stood in just a matching blue bra and panties.

Stepping back into him, I shivered a little to feel his hands explore now bare flesh.

"You are overdressed." I whispered. To make my point I rubbed my palm over his erection, which twitched against my fingers.

In one swift move, he pulled his shirt over his head. It joined my dress on the floor. My bra was next to go, joining the growing pile. Wrapping my arms around his neck, brought us chest to chest. The smattering of dark hair on his chest felt heavenly against my excited skin. I wasn't surprised when he lifted me off the ground, I just wrapped my legs around his hips.

His mouth returned to mine as my back made contact with the bed, his weight settling gently on top of me. Deliberately I moved, rocking my hips.

"Faith." he groaned, breaking the kiss. Taking the hint, he slowly moved down my body. Tracing a path down my neck and over my collar bone. I couldn't help the gasp as he took one of my nipples into his mouth. Lavishing it with lips, teeth and tongue. Moaning I locked my fingers in his hair, as he moved back and forth, focusing equally on both breasts.

Damn this felt good, it was about to get even better I knew.

He moved further down, kissing my belly. Down my leg as he pulled off my panties. His lips caressing the inside of my thigh told me what he intended to do. Kissing his way between my legs. Flicking my clit with the tip of his tongue. My whole body reacted, pleasure swam through every nerve.

"Aragorn." I panted his name. Hungry eyes looked up at me, not stopping his ministrations. Two of his fingers slid inside me, moving in time with his mouth. Heat and pleasure exploded as I came, screaming and clutching his hair. His fingers continued to move, slowly drawing out my orgasm.

Once I settled, he moved away and stood up. Through heavy lidded eyes I watched him undo his leggings, and pull them off. I reached to touch him, but he stopped me.

"Later." he whispered, laying himself over me once more.

"I'll hold you to that." I replied, happily allowing myself to be swept away in his kiss. I rocked my hips as his moved forward, pushing himself into me in one smooth stroke.

"Aragorn." his name came out with a moan. He stayed still, eyes meeting mine.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked softly.

I rocked my hips, silently telling him that he hadn't hurt me. Satisfied with my answer, he began to move. Slowly withdrawing almost all the way, before slamming back into me.

The slow pace was the sweetest torture. Pulling his head down I kissed him hard.

"Harder." I demanded against his mouth. Continuing the kiss he obliged, gradually moving faster. Catching onto the rhythm, and tilting my hips allowed him to thrust deeper then before. The deeper strokes allowed him to hit that little spot inside me, and I could feel the tidal wave of pleasure surging higher.

The wave that had been building crashed. Sweet pleasure coursed through me, enveloping my senses completely. I was dimly aware of Aragorn's mouth swallowing my moans.

Yet I felt it when Aragorn's pace began to falter. His thrusts erratic as he drew out my orgasm while rapidly approaching his own. He came with one last deep thrust, spilling himself inside me.

Satisfied and drowsy, I didn't notice when he moved from above me. The last thing I knew was him pulling me into his arms, his chest serving as my pillow.

* * *

A.N. Well there you have it. Hope you liked it..


End file.
